


Practicing Vigilance (ART)

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art, Developing Relationships, IMBB 2018/2019, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: Some art work for Practicing Vigilance by Missydee_811Story Summary:The Avengers move into the Tower after the Battle of New York. Tony's still processing his breakup with Pepper, who has since moved on, when an easy friendship develops between Steve and him. That friendship soon becomes a crush, but all is well, until Tiberius Stone shows up.





	1. Legacy (chapter 1 art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practicing Vigilance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097605) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 
  * Inspired by [Practicing Vigilance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097605) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 



> I had the honor of doing art for the lovely Missy_dee811 for this emotionally moving story. Thank you for having me work with you.
> 
> For others, warnings for art will be in chapter notes, and I hope you enjoy the art. Thank you :)
> 
> WARNINGS for this art: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting and self-loathing/doubt

[(link)](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Legacy-800470005)

He lived in a mansion, and still, it seemed he couldn’t escape Howard. Howard knew of everything and anything happening in his home, and those who called it home, lived under his careful watch. Some days, Tony detested his father.

Detested looking like him, detested having his name, running his company. Most of all, he hated being Howard’s legacy. He hadn’t earned that right, and Tony, for his part, felt it was a punishment.

_Why couldn’t I have been more like her?_

When his mother saw him, did she really see him, or did she see Howard?

And how could she love him if she saw her husband’s features and expressions mirrored in her son’s?


	2. Oh, nothing much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (art) Tony, Rhodey and Pepper spend some quality time together, when Tony reveals that he knows about Pepper and Natasha's relationship. Rhodey didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply.

([link](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Oh-nothing-much-800829458))

“What else are you hiding,” asked Rhodey.

“You’re both so dramatic. I’m not hiding anything. We’ve been on three dates. We talk about art, we go to the opera.”

Tony and Rhodey shared a look of disbelief. They were incredulous. 


	3. Just Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback memory. Maria watches a young Tony play with some of the girls from one of the Maria Stark Foundation's shelters. She wants to talk to him about it.
> 
> WARNINGS: implied/referenced child abuse and child sexual abuse

 

([link 1](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Just-Curious-part-1-800831070))

([link 2](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Just-Curious-part-2-800831552))

Maria had always loved New York, from the moment she had landed, and had sought to care for its most vulnerable, even in the event of her death. It was written in her will, but even if it hadn’t, Tony would’ve kept her dream alive if only because it was her dream.

He had spent his youth going to the various shelters and crisis centers with her and had played with the kids his age, especially the girls. They were always kind to him and let him play with their dolls. Maria knew but never told Howard. Though she had asked him once why.

 

_“I’m not upset, just curious.”_

_“We get to pretend things are different. We get to pretend we’re grown-ups.”_

_“Oh, I can see why they’d want to do that. Can you?”_

_He nodded. He had seen the cuts, burns, and scars some of the girls had. One of them had even told him about the way her father used to touch her. He just listened quietly, but thought to himself,_ that wasn’t right _._

_He had asked his mother about that and she had been silent for a long time before she said, “Some men think little girls and boys are just like dolls. Playthings.”_

_It took him awhile to understand what she had meant._


	4. Pizza and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by text of Chapter 3 of Practicing Vigilance
> 
> pre-Steve and Tony, hanging-out in the common, eating pizza and drinking beers while watching the most recent soap opera drama.
> 
> No Warnings apply

([link](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Pizza-And-Beer-Compilation-800833688))

 

Steve had a different perspective and Tony found himself enthralled with the way he spoke about things. It alluded to all the thinking he did. And if there was anything Tony loved, it was a thinker, so he let him speak his mind.

Then he found out Steve had soft spot for soap operas, which Tony found rather endearing, though he didn’t say that him.

He could imagine Steve lying on the couch, all his attention on the newest betrayal.

Rather bashful, Steve had said he quite enjoyed the drama of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you, so much, Missy_dee811, for having me as your artist. I've really enjoyed working on these and hope you enjoy them, too.
> 
> And, to the viewers, I hope that you enjoyed as well. I love any and all feedback. 
> 
> _BrokenEisenglas


End file.
